


Whiskey, Nostalgia, and Bobby Vinton

by trepidatingboarfetus



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/pseuds/trepidatingboarfetus
Summary: From the newly released The Lost Boys Volume One GTA V Fanzine!Inspired by a fanart and quote by the fabulous marina-rasteniye whose companion artwork to this you can find in the fanzine. <3
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Whiskey, Nostalgia, and Bobby Vinton

**Author's Note:**

> Remember me mentioning that I was busy working on a huge-ass GTA V Fanzine project with a friend and a bunch of kickass writers and artists? Well, it's out!! Go grab it! 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1wuK7xUDkj4vioR6lWT3eqaeelOHmMwv3
> 
> This was inspired by Marina who drew this fabulous picture for the 'Zine and then put the beginning quote, and well, it was so great, I just expanded upon it lol. She loved the result. I'm glad. <3
> 
> Obviously, the song Please Love Me Forever is by Bobby Vinton, hence the title.

It was at this moment Michael knew, he had fucked up. Majorly. 

Warms arms curled around his back, stroking soothingly along to the sounds of Bobby Vinton crooning in the background about loves being meant forever, pleading to be listened to and never forgotten. 

Michael loved this song. It was one of his parents’ favorites, and he was pretty sure he could recall someone mentioning it once during his childhood that his mom and pop had danced to it at their wedding. It was a connection to nicer, sweeter times in his mind. Even when it played on the record player at home as a kid, he could recall the fondness in his old man’s eyes for his mom even if it wasn’t there the remainder of the time. 

Maybe that’s why this song was currently his undoing. They had all been drinking at Lester’s house, celebrating the approaching holidays while waiting on getting paid. Michael had places to be, of course. He had a not too happy wife he needed to get off his back with two very young kids at home expecting presents, and he still needed to go shopping and make this something for them all to remember, so when Snider had pulled out the cheap whiskey, he had rolled his eyes but taken the shots offered because he was getting more and more anxious by the minute sitting there. 

And then someone had flicked on the radio and tuned it into the only thing that would come in at Lester’s house that wasn’t talk radio or country: the local oldies station. Much to Trevor’s chagrin. He had complained and yammered impatiently through every fucking song until Michael had unwittingly spoken up when Bobby Vinton came on, said that he loved Please Love Me Forever, and wished he could dance to it as his once parents did. 

Trevor had stood up and taken him in his arms without saying a word while everyone else watched on, amused and still pouring shots. 

His best friend currently stood across from him, eyes closed tightly as if nervous, gliding one hand gently up his back to hold his neck gracefully while taking Michael’s other hand in his to dip him in time to the music. When they came back up, Trevor’s lips were so dangerously close to his, he couldn’t help but stare and felt the heat rushing to his face. 

Trevor’s breath was near enough he could smell the beer and found himself craving a taste. He licked his lips. 

Thanks to being pressed together and having their bodies and limbs so entangled, he could feel that his friend was definitely having some reaction...from the dancing, being so close to another person, or because of something else...well, he wasn’t sure. 

And unfortunately for him, so was he. 

He tried to remember the rosary from childhood but had way too much whiskey-brain going on for that, so he tried to focus on his breathing.

Thanks to Bobby, he couldn’t stop thinking about the man in front of him now, all of the times they’d shared over the short amount of time they’d known each other, and he couldn’t imagine a time without having Trevor in his life now. Some days, he was happier to see the man before him than he was seeing his own wife at home, and he wasn’t sure why that was.

The song slowly came to an end, and Trevor’s eyes opened, gazing lazily back into his. Bedroom eyes, that’s what they called it in the old movies. 

As soon as the last note played, the grasp the song had on Michael faded away, and he felt his feet move before his mind shifted with them, so he was perplexed when he found himself huffing and puffing outside of Lester’s, next to his car. 

He busied himself with searching for his keys, praying he didn’t leave them inside. The presents, the money -- ALL of it...it could all wait another fucking day. 

The song’s lyrics filled his mind hauntingly. 

_I’ll love you forever, can’t forget you ever…._

Goddamn it, the song was forever ruined to him now. He’d gone and fucked it up by falling hopelessly in love with Trevor Philips, and now he was asking for trouble. 

_Our love was meant to be…._


End file.
